


You'll never guess what happens next

by Kavat



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kavat/pseuds/Kavat
Summary: Phil wasn't supposed to work at this online tabloid for three years, editing mediocre articles and writing horrible headlines.He also wasn’t supposed to develop a crush on the cute boy two desks away.





	You'll never guess what happens next

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Phandom Flash Fest: DanAndPhilGames.  
> Inspired by Clickbait.

“ _Child get stuck in swings - You’ll never guess what happens next_. Is that horrible?” 

Phil is sitting at his desk in the almost empty office. It’s 5.30 on a Friday and most of his colleagues have already left for the weekend.

“No, it sounds fine. What happens in the story?” 

Dan, the only other editor left on this floor, swings his office chair around, twirling a pen between his fingers.

“Just your average kid plus pet story,” Phil responds. “A kid got stuck in some swings in a playground, and when he started to cry a cat kept him company and calmed him down until his parents came to get him like ten minutes later. It’s cute but not exactly investigative journalism.”

“Hm.” Dan stands up from his chair and starts to bite the pen in his hand as he walks over to Phil’s desk. He leans over, one hand placed dangerously close to Phil’s own where it holds the mouse and Phil’s heart skips a beat as he breathes in through his nose. Dan smells like coffee, a little sweat from a long day at a warm office, and a hint of expensive after shave. It’s Phil’s favourite combination of smells.

“I think you could play on the child plus cat thing, people love that shit. How about _Child will forever be in debt to this cat - and here’s why_ or something”.

Phil tries to listen to his words, but all he can think of is how close Dan is. His hands start to sweat as Dan keeps listing different possible headlines, all equally clickbaity and awful.

This wasn’t what he was supposed to do with his life. He was supposed to work at this online tabloid for a year or so to strengthen his resume before moving over to bigger and better things. To real journalism. He hadn’t planned on staying for three years, editing mediocre articles and writing horrible headlines. 

He also wasn’t supposed to develop a crush on the cute boy two desks away.

“I think I should just leave this for now,” Phil says, interrupting Dan. “It’s been a long week, I’ll figure it out on Monday.” He starts to close out from his open programs and shutting down his computer.

“Yeah?” Dan moves away from his space and Phil misses his body heat immediately. 

“Yeah. Thank you though, you really did help.” Phil keeps his head down as he gathers his things to leave. He can’t look him in the eyes right now. He’s afraid his own will give him away.

“Sure. You’re welcome.” If Phil didn’t know any better he’d say Dan sounds disappointed.

“You have a good weekend, yeah?” Phil says, throwing his backpack over his shoulder, ready to leave.

“You too.”

Phil gives a little wave, turns around and starts to walk towards the elevators. If he wasn’t such a coward he would ask Dan out for a drink after work someday. He’s been telling himself that for over a year now.

The elevator dings and the doors open. Just as he’s about to step in, he hears a voice behind him.

“Hey Phil!”

Dan is doing a little jog down the corridor, curls bouncing against his forehead. Damn, he’s cute.

“What are you doing now? Do you have plans?”

Phil blinks. What does he mean by that?

“Uhm, nothing I guess. Why?”

“Do you want to, like, grab a drink? There’s a pub down the street and I thought, if you’re not busy or anything…”

Phil feels like the heat has been turned up by a 100. Is he hearing this correctly?

“Yeah, sure, that sounds… That sounds great,” he says, trying not to stumble over his words. He even manages a smile that he hope is more charming than weird.

“Good! Great!” Dans face breaks up in that gorgeous grin and dear god Phil can’t get enough of it.

“I just need to finish up and grab my things, meet you down in the lobby in a couple?”

Phil’s heart is beating like a drum as he manages to let out a “Yeah, see you soon”. He watches Dan turn around and do the little jog again, back towards their desks.

When Phil finally steps into the elevator, he’s met by his own reflection in the mirror on the back wall. His face is red and flushed and he can’t stop smiling.

 _Cute guy asks dorky coworker out for a drink - You’ll never guess what happens next_ he thinks with a chuckle, and presses the button for the ground floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you liked it, please leave a comment and [reblog on tumblr](https://kavat.tumblr.com/post/182343532652/youll-never-guess-what-happens-next)!


End file.
